londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
Talk:List of Mayors of Greenwich
Several are mentioned here http://greenwichindustrialhistory.blogspot.co.uk/2008/12/another-town-hall-another-plaque.html. Jackiespeel (talk) 19:39, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Using Free BMD Harry Wilfrid H Icough born 23 August 1889, Lewisham District , died third quarter September 1971, Greenwich District. Henry William Gorman: several who are too early but may be related: Horace William was born 3rd quarter 1899 (and presumably is the one who married a Radford Willesden district 1st/1923 and died Cambridge 4th 1969), Hampstead district, Hugh William Bradford Yorkshire 4th/1901, Herbert William 1st quarter 1904 Plymouth (married Lyall West Ham District 2nd/1930) There is a Thomas Linton Dawes, Neath district 9 October 1895; married Reading, Woolwich 4th 1918, died Neath 4th 1969 and a Thomas Leslie 29 October 1893, died 1st 1972, Portsmouth Bernard Robert Angell born 4th 1898 Woolwich, Benjamin Leonard Islington district 2nd 1902 An Irene May Scales born 18 May 1907 died in Greenwich district 3rd/1978. Jackiespeel (talk) 18:15, April 10, 2017 (UTC) : Well, Icough is an unusual name... the councillor/alderman/mayor lived at 145 Shooters Hill Road S.E.3 per the MYB. The 1930 Electoral Register has Harry Wilfred Henley Icough at that address. A person of exactly that name died on 12 July 1971 and was buried on 19 July according to this https://www.deceasedonline.com/servlet/GSDOSearch?DetsView=Summary&src=ext&fileid=3588200 The birth and death dates are also included in a family tree posted on Ancestry, but they have him born in Plaistow. The 1911 census also gives his birthplace as Plaistow and he had 4 younger siblings living in Upton Park. I find Harry Wilfred H Icough registered as born in West Ham Registration District 3Q 1889. He was living in his father's house in Eltham (father a LCC primary school teacher born in Derby). I think we have our man. Lozleader (talk) 19:35, April 10, 2017 (UTC) : He was Thomas Leslie Dawes of 1, The Village, Charlton S.E.7. He married Maud Agnes Reading who was also living at the same address in the electoral register. So another hit. Lozleader (talk) 19:50, April 10, 2017 (UTC) : He was Bernard R Angell of 31 Mar House, Springfield Grove, Charlton S.E.7 and his wife was Lily Margaret née Leppard, married in Woolwich Registration District 3Q 1924. Looking at some other bits on Ancestry he seems indeed to be Bernard Robert and was born in Plumstead in 1898 which was in Woolwich Registration District. Lozleader (talk) 20:27, April 10, 2017 (UTC) : Confirm Bernard Robert Angell of 31 Mar House, died 16 April 1963, probate granted to his widow Margaret Lily. He was 64 at his time of death.Lozleader (talk) 20:31, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :She was Ivy May Scales of 7 Asof Street. Maiden name Johnson, married Charles J Scales in Greenwich in 1945. Lozleader (talk) 20:52, April 10, 2017 (UTC) And she was still at that address at the time of her death on 13 April 1988 according to the Calendar of Probate. Lozleader (talk) 21:00, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Marmaduke Capper Matthews has a bio in Alumni Cantabrigienses Matthews, Marmaduke Capper. Adm. pens. (age 19) at PEMBROKE, Oct. 6, 1881. Eldest s. of Marmaduke, Esq. solicitor, of Blackheath. B. 16, 1863, at Hackney. Univ. Coll. School, London. Matric. Michs. 1881; B.A. 1884; M.A. 1889. Adm. Solicitor, 1887; of the firm of G. F. Hudson, Matthews & Co., 32, Queen Victoria Street, London, E.C. Served in the Great War, 1914-19 (Major, Special List; Hon. Lieut.-Col., attached Gen. Staff (Musketry). Mayor of Greenwich, 1930-1. Of 78, Vanbrugh Road, Blackheath. Died Jan. 20, 1945. Lozleader (talk) 20:10, April 10, 2017 (UTC) And any connection between the Tatman here and the Enfield Mayor? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:28, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :Not sure... I'm just going to put this on record before I lose the scrap of paper. It seems this one was Henry Alexander Tatman (1917-74). Born in Greenwich, he married Maud Ripley in Deptford in 1938 and they can be found as a couple at various Greenwich addresses in the electoral register. He had a somewhat undistinguished war service: enlisted in the Queen's Royal Regiment (West Surrey) in 1942, he transferred to the Army catering Corps in the following year. He was also a member of the London Borough Council from 1968-72. He doesn't seem to have stood in the 1964 elections. Henrys are sometimes called "Harry". It was good enough for Henry VIII. Lozleader (talk) 14:43, April 11, 2017 (UTC)